Dance on the Grounds
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Lanseal Military Academy has a long, proud history of making the finest leaders in all of Gallia. With that history comes more than a few traditions that baffle those that come to visit, but are fondly recalled by those that graduate. One such event is a ball held at the end of July, where the students may learn the wonders of formal events. Question is, who's going with who?


Dance on the Grounds.

 **Another idea that grew from the imagination garden, this is a nice simple fluff piece between a pair I don't believe I've seen in this section (though I could be wrong).**

 **Who is it you may ask?**

 **Why, Avan and Anisette of course!**

 **I don't know what it is about their interactions that got me, but damn if I don't find them adorable! I like Magari and Alexis a lot too, but Anisette won me over.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was well known throughout Gallia that graduates from the Lanseal Military Academy were some of the best officers in the army and leaders in the civilian sector.

General Belgin Gunther, the Hero of Gallia himself, had been a graduate alongside many heroes in the First Europan War, while the cadets at the time of the Second Europan War had been valiant fighters against both the Imperials and the rebel forces attempting to over throw Princess Cordelia and destroy the Darcsens.

What wasn't so well known was that these cadets, due to being commissioned as officers immediately upon enlistment, were also trained in etiquette in case of formal functions.

The culmination of this was a faux ball held near the end of July, where the cadets were assigned various positions and times of arrival and they were tested over how well they applied their lessons.

As this was a test, a tradition had sprung up over the years of hosting an actual dance on the training grounds the night after the test. While it was officially frowned upon, many of the teachers and administration were well known to not only organize but participate in the dance.

The other tradition was that anyone could ask anyone else to go. Most of the time it was guys asking girls, and occasionally other guys, while it was rare to see the opposite.

Why is all this important?

Simple, the end of July was approaching and the faux ball had been decided to occur soon after the Laevatein finals as a way to demonstrate official celebrations. Class G, the winners, were to be the guests of honor and treated as such.

It didn't mean they were exempt from the etiquette test, far from it, but they were also going to be the honored guests at the dance following the ball.

As can be imagined, one Anisette Nelson was losing her mind alongside several of her classmates for two reasons.

She needed a dress and a date within a week!

The dress, not so much of a problem, but it needed to match her date! They couldn't actually wear dresses to the 'ball', only dress blues, but everyone wore either a suit or a dress to the dance the next day!

Several of her fellow G's already had dates, Zeri even having the most cajones of them all and asking Juliana Everhart. The best part was, she accepted!

Groaning, Anisette banged her head against her desk. Magari, who was sitting in front of her during this particular free period, looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Anisette grunted. "Just… thinking."

Magari tilted her head, silently wondering what it could possibly be about. Coleen giggled and answered for her friend. "Ani here is worried about the upcoming dance after the 'ball'. Last I heard, no one's had the guts to ask her yet."

Magari hummed. "Oh, that's what you mean. Rene asked if I'd be interested, but I'm not sure…"

The one and only Lotte popped up next to the shy girl, laughing jovially. "Of course you should! The dance is the big thing almost everyone looks forward to after the Finals! Besides, we're the guests of honor! We can't _not_ go!"

Anisette snorted, uncaring of the vulgar noise. "Unless your Mischlitt or Helmut. Those two are just going to study or sleep."

Coleen giggled. "Aw, who cares about them? Now then, if no one's going to ask you, who are you going to ask?"

Anisette felt her ears burn, a flash of an idea passing through her head. "I don't know…"

Lotte tutted. "That's no good! Nicol is already going with Franca, Raymond grew a pair and asked Cosette, Morris already asked Coleen there, and Zeri landed the biggest fish in the Academy!"

A hearty laugh greeted that, good old Reiner walking up to them. "Zeri's got a pair alright, but I don't think you should call good old Juliana a fish!"

He looked to Anisette. "If you're looking for people that don't have partners yet, Erik, Joachim, and Avan are all available from what I know. Most of the other guys have asked girls either inside or outside the class already!"

Lotte sighed. "Yeah, not Erik anymore. I saw him very awkwardly ask Sofia and she said yes."

Anisette stood suddenly, hands slamming on her desk. "Sofia?! Why would that beauty queen agree to go with the local thug?!"

Coleen frowned at her friend. "Give Erik a break. Remember how Avan made him spill _why_ he was so aggressive?"

Anisette sat back down, shame coloring her face. "Sorry…"

Reiner waved it away. "Well, it's down to Avan and Joachim then. Yours truly will be going with Marion since she wanted to go with someone who wouldn't flirt with her."

Magari giggled silently while Coleen guffawed. Anisette felt her ears burn as the conversation turned away from her and her mind started to wander.

She was surprised that Avan was still open. Considering he was the leader of the Laevatein Cup winners it wouldn't have been surprising if half the academy tried to ask him to the dance. Then there was the fact that he was such a nice guy the first one to ask was likely to be accepted.

The mystery, well, mystified Anisette all the way through the rest of the free period. It wasn't until Professor Brixham walked into the room and cleared his throat that Anisette came back to reality.

"Now that I have your attention," he began. "I would like to inform you all that the dance you're all looking forward to will be held on the running track this year. Ladies, overly sized heels are going to make you twist an ankle, so please be sensible."

The class laughed, even as Anisette noted several of the girls sigh in disappointment. The class proceeded from there, but Anisette didn't pay much attention.

Instead, her gaze consistently drifted to Avan's seat, where their appointed leader was alternating trying to take notes and zoning out when Brixham became too technical. Anisette frowned every time she looked at him, her thoughts either trying to build her nerve or tear it down.

Mercifully, the class they were in was the last for the day as the ball was two days from then. The next day would be a free study day while the day of the ball would be an etiquette review before the ball began.

Sighing, Anisette stood from her chair and left the room. The hallways were never all that crowded at the end of the day, but it was almost deserted for once. If she had to guess, most everyone was either getting in some exercise or eating.

"Hey, Anisette!" A familiar voice shouted. "I need to ask you something!"

Anisette knew that voice to be the one and only Avan. Ears burning, she tried to force a blush from her face as she turned to face him. "W-what is it Avan?"

Avan jogged up to her with his usual happy grin. "I need your help, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?"

Anisette fidgeted, looking away. "Sure…"

How Avan heard that whisper was anyone's guess. "Ok, so, Cosette's been getting on my case about the dance soon. She keeps telling me I need to get a date, but I don't know how to ask the person I have in mind. Can you help?"

Anisette felt disappointment wash over her like a cold stream, but she soldiered on. If he was coming to her for advice, it meant he didn't want to go with her, but they were still friends. "Well… this is just me, but I'd just go up to them and ask if they wanted to go with you."

Avan nodded, eyes intense as always. "I see, so you just go with the direct approach, no fancy things like what Morris did to ask Coleen."

Anisette smiled involuntarily. "They're already dating, there's no need for them to not be romantic. Besides, it's just my opinion."

Avan nodded. "Got ya, thanks."

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

The sheer casualness of the request nearly made Anisette think he was joking. Then she remembered this was Avan and the guy couldn't make a mean joke with a gun to his head.

Once that processed, Anisette felt her cheeks grow scarlet. "M-me?! W-why would you ask m-me after asking for a-advice!"

Avan grinned sheepishly. "Well… I wasn't sure how I was going to ask you. I didn't want you to say no because I screwed something up."

Anisette huffed and looked away, her voice little more than a mumble. "Why me then… I'm not that great and you probably had other girls ask you."

Avan shrugged. "Because you were one of the first to call me a friend. Unlike the others, you welcomed me into the class right off the bat so I wanted to take you to the dance as thanks."

Anisette internally sighed in disappointment. She was pretty sure it was no secret that most of the girls in the class had developed a crush on Avan at some point, and Anisette was no different.

The only exception was she hadn't been able to let go of the crush. Instead… well, she wouldn't call it love, but it was certainly stronger than a silly crush.

Then again, who was she to deny such a sweet guy?

"…Alright." Anisette breathed with a smile. "I'd love to go to the dance with you. You're a quick learner, so I should probably bring my dancing shoes."

Avan gave a happy woot, sweeping Anisette into a hug despite the action making her face go nuclear. After letting her go, Avan asked the all-important question. "When do you want me to get you?"

Anisette frowned and twisted her jacket, not sure. "Well… why don't you ask me tomorrow? I need to know what color suit you'll be wearing, when all the classes let out, pick a dress, all that stuff."

Avan scratched his head. "Well, I'm not too sure on the whole suit thing as is… all I have are my dress blues, but I'll try and get something in town tomorrow."

Anisette sighed, internally ruing her unrealistic hope he'd already have a suit ready. "That'll have to do I guess. But, I expect you to show me a good time!"

Avan chuckled before shouting his answer. "I'll give you the best time possible! See you tomorrow!"

He waved and ran in the direction of the cafeteria, cries of excitement and happiness following him and echoing through the halls.

Anisette stayed where she was for a time before a far too pleased grin made its way onto her face and she started to stumble back to her room, humming all the way.

 _-Day of the Dance-_

The next two days were _torture_.

Avan explained to Zeri that he'd successfully asked Anisette to the dance, but had no formal clothes to speak of outside of his dress blues. This had led to a patented Zeri rant about decorum and propriety that actually stuck in Avan's head for once.

The other guy's in Avan's class were more than happy to help him with some things, namely cologne, combs, flowers and the like, but no one had a spare suit.

In the end, Zeri had to get Welkin Gunther, the Hero of the Imperial Invasion who was currently living near Lanseal, to loan him a simple black suit and sapphire tie. Avan had sworn up and down he would return the suit, but Zeri had spotted Welkin's wife, Alicia, walk in shortly after Avan left with a new suit in hand.

While that was sorting itself out, Anisette had entered a state of near constant panic. She was constantly comparing different kinds of make-up, shoes, hairstyles, dresses, and in one particularly manic episode, underwear.

Coleen was an absolute godsend during that time, both her and Cosette gladly helping Anisette calm down while relaying Avan's wardrobe choices to her after hearing from Zeri. Once they had Anisette calmed down, the girls would help each other decide on different things until they all felt they had the perfect look.

Finally, the day came.

The ball the previous night had been especially grueling this year as the energetic members of Squad G were forced to act prim and proper to avoid a detention the next day. In order to try and relieve stress, Brixham had been kind enough to postpone their lessons for the day.

Anisette, Coleen, and Cosette then locked themselves into a room. For the next few hours, they spent their time cleaning, applying their make-up, and making sure their hair was _just_ right.

Eventually, they separated and went to their own rooms. The remainder of Anisette's preparation could be done by her, and she finished getting her dress in place right as three knocks rang from her door.

Gulping, Anisette took a deep breath before calling to her guest. "I'm coming!"

Stepping up to the door, Anisette opened the door with a jerk and nearly smacked herself.

"Are you ok?" asked Avan's voice. "Did you hit yourself?"

Anisette shook her head and got a good look at Avan. Her voice died in her throat, eyes widening at what she saw.

Avan was dressed in the simple black suit he'd been given by Welkin, but it looked freshly cleaned and pressed. His hair had been combed and gelled back, but retained a spiky look that gave his face a more mature, roguish quality. Finally, a sapphire blue tie and similar flower held in his hand completed the look.

Anisette blinked rapidly, Avan grinning sheepishly at her stunned face. "Do I… really look that different?"

Anisette coughed, trying to ignore the rapid beat of her heart. "Y-you look very…handsome, Avan."

Avan smiled and presented the flower to her. "You look great too. I don't think Juliana could do better."

Anisette blushed and smiled shyly. "Oh, I didn't do all that much… besides, Juliana had me beat by a mile without trying."

Avan disagreed. Anisette had gone with very little in terms of make-up, only some light eyeliner and a pleasant peach lipstick noticeable. Alongside that, she wore her hair down in flowing grey curls that likely took hours to get into place and framed her face in such a way as to draw attention to her light brown eyes.

A pair of silver earrings shined under the hair, tinkling as the charms attached to them shifted with the movement of her head.

Finally, she wore a sapphire gown with swirls of silver flowing from under her left arm all the way down to her right side. Her nails, in theme with everything else, were painted a royal blue with just enough glitter to sparkle but not overwhelm.

Almost as an afterthought, low heels perfect for a night of dancing gave her enough of a boost to stand just short of Avan's forehead.

Coughing when he realized he'd been staring, Avan turned his gaze back to her grinning face. "Told ya, I don't think I've stared in ages."

Anisette giggled, taking the flower he'd offered at last and pinning it to his lapel. "Come on, I don't want us to be late. I heard they were getting a local band to come in and play for us."

Avan offered his arm and Anisette slipped hers through and they set off. Anisette had chosen the time to be just as the sun was going behind the mountains, that way she could walk with Avan without enduring teasing and stares from the other students.

Once they were on the field, they could just blend in with the crowd and enjoy themselves.

Well, she had hoped for that, but the universe rarely listened to the pleas of teenagers.

"Hey, Zeri!" Avan called as they came out onto the ground floor. "Juliana too! How's the day treating you, eh?"

Anisette gulped as the pair Avan had called out to walked up to them. Zeri was in a pressed tuxedo with a dark purple tie that was nearly black, a violet flower pinned to his lapel. His hair was also slicked back, but it gave him a more intelligent look than what he already had compared to Avan's look.

Juliana, on the other hand, could have made Joachim drop dead on sight. Her dress was a dark-purple evening gown, strapless to show off her bountiful bust and strong shoulders. Her hair had been done up in a braided chignon, all those pink locks somehow pressed into that small space.

She had heels on that made her a few inches taller than Zeri, and her only make up was some light eyeshadow and eyeliner that made her blue eyes sparkle.

Zeri answered as Anisette's observations came to an end. "The evening has gone well so far. I only had two threats from jealous stags."

Avan blinked. "Stags?"

Anisette whispered to him, not wanting Zeri to get annoyed right now. "Guys who are going to the dance but don't have dates. Some do it because they don't want dates, but most can't find one."

Juliana huffed. "Plebs shouldn't attack those that had the guts to ask."

She smiled at Anisette, this one genuine rather than the usual look of condescension. "You look quite nice, Ms. Nelson. Blue really suits you."

Anisette blushed, hiding her face in Avan's shoulder. "…Thanks."

Avan laughed. "Should have seen me when I got a look at her! Ended up staring like an idiot."

Zeri didn't miss a beat. "You are an idiot; it's only natural for you to stare when confronted by a lovely sight."

Juliana shot right back. "Oh, you mean like you when I opened the door? I believe you dropped that flower of yours."

Zeri glared at her, but there was no heat in it. Avan just laughed and Anisette felt herself start to relax as Juliana gave her date a smug grin.

Zeri finally gave up on the glare. "I think we've dallied enough. It would be awkward to be late, especially when most of us have likely already arrived."

Avan grinned. "Yeah, let's get over there! I heard they were going to have all kinds of snacks!"

Anisette rolled her eyes. "It's always food with you, isn't it? I want to go out and dance at some point, and the last thing we need is you getting stuffed!"

Avan chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't eat _that_ much. Besides, I don't want to disappoint my coach now, do I?"

Anisette petulantly smacked his arm, only drawing another chuckle from Avan. Zeri and Juliana looked equal parts exasperated and amused, but they began to walk towards the training fields. Seeing them go, Anisette pulled Avan along until he caught up and matched her stride.

Silence descended on them as they took the steps slowly, Anisette growing ever slower until she finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Avan frowned at her, a hint of worry entering his voice. "What's up?"

Anisette fidgeted. "I don't… I don't think I should go. You go have fun, I'll just go back."

Avan's eyes widened. "You're the life of the class, why the nerves? You even went up on stage for your sister!"

Anisette grit her teeth. "Well… I don't know if I'll be able to dance all that well, and I don't want to embarrass the class… or myself."

Avan looked stunned before his face twisted in frustration. "That ain't true!"

Anisette jumped at the fervor in his voice. "What the hell was that for, huh?!"

Avan glared at her, daring Anisette to disagree with him. "You put in all that work for your sister, to prove that you could do something to her, and now you get cold feet? Who cares if you go and embarrass yourself, we're just here to have fun! If people judge you based off of that, they can take their opinion and shove it!"

Anisette glowered at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. "I… I just don't want to go be the bumpkin. I don't know what songs they'll be playing, so how am I going to dance if they play songs that only the noble girls can dance to?"

Avan frowned, not sure how to answer that. "Well… how about we watch when we see a dance we don't know?"

He smiled. "Besides, I don't care if we go out there and make complete fools of ourselves! At least we'll have fun and get to laugh about it later, right?"

Anisette considered the idea for a few minutes before sighing. "Alright, fine. But don't be surprised if we get laughed out of the party!"

Avan grinned in his annoyingly cute way that made Anisette just melt. "Great! Besides, call it a feeling, but I think you'll be Queen of this dance by the time all's said and done."

Anisette put on a brave face and allowed Avan to pull her the rest of the way to the field, the band she'd mentioned just then taking the stage.

Anisette felt a little more confident by the time they reached the large group of students and teachers, her strength coming from both Avan's arm and the envious looks a number of the other girls were throwing her way.

"Ani!" A voice squealed, Coleen appearing in a flaming orange dress that screamed 'her'. "You look so pretty!"

Anisette smiled, nerves relaxing further. "Thanks Coleen! Avan's the real surprise, I mean, look at him! Never thought our local bumbling leader could clean up so well, huh?"

Coleen giggled, Morris walking up in his own suit. "Hey guys, bands starting up. Sounds like they'll be starting slow before getting anything fun going."

Anisette stared at him. "Wow… Coleen really brought you out of the shell."

Morris scratched the back of his head. "You… could say that, I guess."

Coleen grabbed his arm. "Come on, I like this song! Zeri's taking Juliana out too!"

Morris smiled before escorting Coleen out to the wide area set up as a dance floor. Avan looked to Anisette, but her face looked pensive so he changed the subject. "I smell something cookin'. How about we get something to eat?"

Anisette nodded and they wandered through the crowd, greeting their friends and classmates as they went. Eventually, they arrived at a long table manned by various people with a small grill sizzling in the center.

"Professor Brixham?" Anisette asked as they walked up to the grill. Behind it, the one and only Class G professor smiled at the couple, a silly pink apron covering his usual suit.

"Hello you two." He greeted languidly. "I'm glad to see Avan finally got out of his own head and asked you to the dance Ms. Nelson. As a reward, I have a pair of perfectly grilled steaks here for you."

He nodded down the table. "Grab whatever else you like. Mrs. Gunther was kind enough to provide the bread this evening and Lanseal's gardens were harvested just this afternoon."

Avan grinned, grabbing two plates and laying them out for Brixham to serve the steaks.

The professor winked at Anisette. "I'm as surprised as you are. Avan doesn't strike you as a gentleman, but it appears his guardians drilled something through that thick skull."

Anisette giggled. "Yeah, but he's been great so far. It's been nice."

Blinking, she realized her date was no longer there. "Avan? Where'd ya go?"

Looking around, she spotted him at the end of the table piling his plate with an absolute mountain of rolls while it looked like a garden had exploded on hers.

Brixham chuckled at Anisette's annoyed scowl. "There he is. Probably thinks girls only eat salads, the Neanderthal. I suggest scolding him before he empties the lettuce."

Anisette marched away and did just that. After the night had so far made her heart and stomach flutter uncomfortably, yelling at Avan for doing something dumb was incredibly refreshing. After making sure they both got a decent balance of what they wanted, Avan lead her to a large table where Cosette, Raymond, Noel, and somehow Helmut were sitting.

Anisette openly stared at the Imperial, not sure how to respond. Avan on the other hand, started chatting with him immediately. "Helmut, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."

Helmut grunted. "She was very persistent that I come. Wouldn't leave me alone until I committed to it, so here I am."

Noel giggled. "Don't let him fool you; I only had to ask once. Said something about wanting to learn cultural similarities or something."

Helmut sighed. "Made me pick the dress too. This kind of celebration isn't that different from the Imperial socials I've been to in the past, though it's more casual."

Anisette nodded. "You have good taste. Yellow's a good color for Noel if you ask me."

Helmut shrugged. "Thanks… I guess."

Cosette cleared her throat, trying to break the air. "You look really pretty Anisette! You even got Avan to clean himself up!"

Anisette puffed out her chest, a little pride entering her voice. "I try."

Avan chuckled, looking to Raymond. "Good on you for being brave big guy. The suit… suits you."

The table groaned and sighed, well used to his bad puns. Raymond scratched his head though. "Thanks, I uh, just wanted to see if Cosette was cool with it."

Cosette smiled at him. "I am! I'm glad you chose green too, I really wanted to try out this dress!"

Raymond chuckled shyly before standing. "You like the song they started, right? Would you like to dance?"

Cosette smiled and stood. "Gladly! I better see you guys out there later, ok?"

Avan nodded and Anisette waved goodbye. Conversation stalled at that point, so the couple ate and made small talk between themselves about any topic that came to mind. Noel gladly interjected when some topics came up and Helmut joined in when they discussed tactics, but it was otherwise just Avan and Anisette.

Time passed and the evening grew dark. Lamps were lit along the edge of the party while other lanterns bloomed to life on the tables. Spotlights were pointed at the dance floor so it swiftly became the center of attention.

Unfortunately, the band had done only one song that Anisette had liked, the others being the kind of slow, romantic song that her heart wasn't ready for.

Sighing, she looked to Avan. "Maybe we should put in a request. I want to dance, but I haven't liked any of the songs."

Avan shrugged, pretty sure she'd like one earlier. "Sure, I can see if they know any you like."

As if on cue, the lead singer called over the mike. "Ok, we've had our fill of slow stuff tonight. How about we kick off some of the more popular tunes flying across the airwaves this year?"

Cheers met his question, a smile popping to his face. "Alright then! Give us a few minutes and we'll start up with a new hit from the Federation this year. Fans of Kharma Chameleon come and show us your swing!"

Anisette perked up. Avan saw her eyes widen at the song name and he grinned. "That your song?"

Anisette nodded eagerly, but one thing needed to be asked. "Can you dance swing?"

Avan tsked. "Of course I can! My village had its fair share of dances, and darn if swing wasn't popular! Leon beat that dance into me, as he said, 'so I could actually talk to girls'."

Anisette grinned, amused. "You were shy? The Avan I know is nowhere near the word shy!"

Avan grinned and stood. "Well then, why don't we go and show what we can do?"

Anisette stood and wrapped her arm around his. "Gladly! If there's one dance I can dance, it's swing!"

Avan grinned and lead her to the dance area. Pretty much their entire class was out there, Juliana and Zeri drawing the majority of the non-dancing crowd's eyes.

It was pretty obvious why at this point. While the school had been in shock the two would be going to the dance together, that shock had only doubled at the elegant dancing the two had engaged in during the slow songs.

Anisette wanted to dethrone them, bad.

Avan grinned at her determined face glad to see Anisette back to her normal self. "Alright, this spot good?"

Anisette looked down then around. They were in between Zeri and Juliana along with Nicol and Franca. Suddenly unsure, Anisette tried to get Avan to move, but the band leader announced they were ready.

Avan took up position and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her hand grasped his shoulder a little tighter than necessary and her knuckles were white as she held his hand.

Avan smiled at her. "Relax. We're just here to have fun, but I want to blow them all away too. Let's do this."

Anisette took a deep breath, put on her game face, and the music started. They started slowly at first, only basic figures and movements to get a rhythm, but as the song went on and they got comfortable Avan and Anisette started to throw in some flair.

From a professional perspective, the two were pretty good for pairing up for the first time, but there were all kinds of technical errors. It didn't matter to them though, they were just having fun.

"Hey Avan!" Anisette panted. "Can you do aerials?"

Avan answered by clamping his hands around her shoulder and leaping into the air with a spin. Anisette squeaked in brief alarm, but made the landing with a smidgeon of grace. "Warn me next time!"

Avan just laughed, sweat pouring down his face. Anisette growled before the chorus kicked in and she threw in some kicks she's learned from an old tango lesson because why not?

By that point it wasn't even swing anymore. Avan and Anisette had thrown that dance out the window and were improvising within the skeleton that remained. It looked like an absolute mess, but they were on beat and enjoying it.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, the song ended and Anisette leaned back in a final pose. She was sweating from the heat of the night and the exertion, but a wide smile sat on her face.

Avan pulled her upright, a laugh in his eyes and smile wide. "Told you we'd do great!"

Anisette laughed. "Great? We looked like a twister; we would have been eliminated from a dance contest before it started!"

Avan guffawed. "Who cares, we had fun right?"

Anisette panted, a retort on her lips, before a gentler smile bloomed. "…We did. Thanks Avan, that was great!"

Avan chuckled. "Good, cause I think we're not the only ones to think so."

Anisette tilted her head before the blood pounding in her ears quieted a bit and she heard applause. Looking around, everyone they'd been dancing beside was clapping and cheering. Even the lead singer was praising the 'couple in blue' for a good time.

Juliana walked up to them, a smirk on her face. "You know, I heard about that little concert you put on a while ago. I thought nothing of it, but you know your stuff."

Zeri joined her, an exasperated smile showing itself. "I wouldn't call it orthodox by any stretch, but it was certainly fun to watch."

Anisette smiled and blushed, eyes dancing with delight. All those dance lessons before coming here really had done something after all!

More music started up, another popular tune soon flowing through the air.

As the other couples began to dance again, Avan tapped Anisette on the shoulder and held out his hand. "Again?"

Anisette took the hand gladly.

"Again!"

 _-Midnight-_

The dance went on until well after dark, many of the couples and groups slowly returning to their rooms as the night wore on.

The last song and dance of the night was a slow number using little more than a violin and piano, the last dancers swaying to it slowly before the band wished everyone a goodnight and started to pack up.

The teachers had long cleared away the food and tables, leaving little for the remainder to do except return to their rooms.

Avan had other ideas.

"Where are we going, Avan?" Anisette sighed as they walked _away_ from the dormitories. "It better be somewhere good."

Avan grinned at her. "You'll see! I found it a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep and had to go on a run."

Anisette grumbled, making sure she still had her shoes. They'd danced the night away, but now her feet were sore and wearing the shoes only made it worse. She guessed going barefoot wasn't the worst idea, but curiosity still ate at her.

 _I hope it's not a clearing or a pond. That would be so cliché._

Her mind played with possibilities for a time, barely noticing Avan lead her past the borders of the Academy and into the forest beyond. It wasn't until she smelled the distinct scent of rusting metal that she looked around.

"Wait a minute, isn't this where a shell from GRA artillery landed and blew that truck to smithereens?"

Avan nodded. "Yeah, I ran past it when I couldn't sleep. It's a landmark, so I know we're close."

Anisette frowned, but curiosity overrode her caution and she followed without complaint. They wandered through the underbrush for a few more minutes before Avan stopped her. "Alright, it's just up ahead."

He covered his eyes. "You can't look until I say so though, it's a surprise."

Anisette rolled her eyes. "I've patrolled these woods before, Avan, you can't show me anything new."

Avan winked. "Come on, just play along, please?"

Anisette groaned. "Fine. This better be good."

Avan nodded and she covered her eyes. Avan took her free hand and guided her carefully, his care making Anisette smile. She decided that, even if the surprise wasn't that great, she'd at least thank him for trying.

"Ok," Avan breathed as he stopped her. "You can look now."

Anisette lowered her hand, not expecting anything special. Instead, her voice failed her.

It was not just a clearing or a pond, it was both rolled into one. A field of silver-blue flowers bloomed under the light of a waning moon, the glow making them sparkle. Thousands of fireflies danced among the flowers, their lights carrying them over the still silver mirror that the pond formed.

Finally, an old oak tree cast shade over the center of the field, a harmonious buzz of crickets and firefly wings filling the air with life that the day could not match at this time of year.

Anisette took a deep breath of the moist air, toes curling into the dirt. This was just like home, on the nights when she and her sister would sneak out of the house and collect fireflies. It was like she'd gone back in time.

She heard Avan laugh. "So, I guess you like it?"

Anisette sighed, content. "Yeah… this is wonderful. You found this on a run you said?"

Avan nodded. "I did. Took a tumble on a root and wound up here when I stopped spinning. Thought you'd like it sense you're a village kid like me."

Anisette fidgeted. "Well, I mean, a star can't really like the dirt, right?"

Avan shrugged. "Who says you're a star right now? All that I see is Anisette Nelson who just so happens to like this place I found. That's a win in my book."

Anisette sighed. "So simple minded. But, I guess that's what I like about you."

She kept her eyes glued on the pond, realizing she'd likely said too much. Then again, Avan had been completely oblivious to several girls trying to flirt with him, so maybe she'd get lucky and he'd ignore it.

As luck would have it, she felt a warm hand settle on her shoulder. "Say again?"

The genuine confusion in his voice almost made Anisette turn and scream at him. Could she have _been_ any more obvious at this point?

Instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "…I said, you're simple-minded."

Avan's voice adopted a grain of annoyance. "Not that, the other part."

Anisette sighed. "Telling you wouldn't help. I'm pretty sure I could write it in glowing ragnite and you still wouldn't get the hint."

Avan sighed as well. "Fine, if words aren't going to do it, then show me what's on your mind. I've always been an action guy anyway."

Anisette smiled wryly. "You sure? I'm not sure you'll be able to take it."

 _Please say no; please say no, my heart can't take this, please say no!_

"Hit me."

 _God damn it!_

Anisette dug her toes further into the dirt and a breath exploded from her lips. "Alright, I'll show you what I mean. Pretty sure you won't let me leave until I do."

She turned to face him, face twisting pensively. "You won't, uh, hate me afterwards right?"

Avan tilted his head. "Why would I?"

That was all the assurance Anisette needed. Avan always meant what he said, and this one didn't have any possible double meaning. So, she stepped into him, hands landing on his shoulders and she pushed from her toes.

However, where she'd been aiming to peck his cheek, Avan shifted in surprise at the sudden invasion of his space and twisted his head.

So, long story short, Anisette ended up kissing Avan flush against the lips.

Anisette was a little too shocked to pull away, what with her first kissing being given accidentally, but Avan solved the problem by almost leaping away. "Ah!"

They stared at each other, eyes wider than deer in headlights. Only the crickets and fireflies made noise for a time until Avan cleared his throat. "So… that's what you meant."

Anisette nodded, cheeks glowing in the dark. There were no words for her to speak at this point; it was all on Avan now.

Avan sighed and scratched his head. "Have to say, not expecting that at all. I was pretty glad that you accepted the invite, but I never would have guessed you felt that way."

Anisette's eyes drifted to the ground, sadness slowly gripping her. Here she was, in the middle of a forest with her make-up ruined by dancing, dress ripped by thorns she'd ignored while they were walking, and feet covered in dirt.

She looked and felt awful.

Avan sighed again, his steps nearly silent in the soft dirt. "Anisette, come on, look up."

Anisette didn't, her mind spinning what she thought would happen next. Avan would tell her they were just friends, she'd start crying, Avan would at least escort her back, and they'd be awkward around each other the rest of the year.

Considering she'd been named leader of the sub-squad, making her authority second only to Avan and Zeri, being awkward was a bad idea.

Avan stared at her silently, frowning when he heard her start sniffling. He didn't like seeing people cry at all, and there was one thing that always helped.

Anisette hiccupped as she felt Avan wrap her in an embrace. She didn't move, only laying her head on his shoulder and trying to hold back tears.

She was really pathetic. She'd be rejected after being comforted.

"You know," Avan began, stroking her back gently. "I was really happy that you accepted my invitation. I don't know why, exactly, but I was asked several times, but I never said yes. I wanted to go with you."

Anisette's sniffles slowed, disbelief starting to bubble in her chest. This couldn't be, they'd already gone through all the clichés by this point!

Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, the universe was a big fan of sap. It liked playing with the mortals within it, but sometimes it threw a bone.

Avan, ignorant to the machinations of the cosmos, continued. "Then, when I opened the door and saw you all dressed up, my throat went dry and I'm pretty sure my heart tried to come out. I've felt it before after we got out of battle for almost two months, but I wasn't sure what it was."

Anisette choked out some words. "You… you had a crush on me?"

Avan smiled, gazing out to the pond. "I guess that's what this is. You really caught me by surprise though, never dreamed I'd actually like someone and be liked too."

Anisette let the tears fall, uncaring that it stained Avan's coat. "You…big idiot… I've liked you for…so damn long… but you couldn't take a hint!"

She punched him in the gut, a petty part of her enjoying his grunt of pain. Avan just held her tighter, not willing to let her emotions ruin the moment.

"I know I'm an idiot." Avan whispered once she'd calmed down. "I know I'm a thick headed numbskull that can't grasp anything technical if my life depended on it, but I know I want to at least try with this. My question is, do you?"

That was the final question, wasn't it? Anisette had been crushing on Avan for months, but she'd never asked herself if she was ready for an actual relationship. She'd flirted, teased, and all those other things girls her age did, but actual romance had been in the back of her mind.

Focusing on trying to live up to your sister did that.

Gulping, Anisette pushed Avan away and turned to face the pond. "Avan… can you let me think for a bit? I want to get my head on straight."

Avan nodded and she started towards the pond. It was almost large enough to be a small lake, but Anisette was glad to find a number of small stones smooth enough for throwing.

Taking a few in hand, she started to pace along the banks of the pond while throwing stones every once in a while. One or two skipped a few times, but most just plunked into the water the moment she threw them.

When she ran out of stones, she continued to pace, arms crossed over her stomach. She wanted to tell him yes, that she'd gladly be his girlfriend, but there was a rebellion. She could accept, be sent on a mission tomorrow, and see Avan killed before her eyes.

 _Or we could win this, find out we're not compatible . Or we could be soulmates and don't know it. Or…_

The circle of questions went through her head at least a dozen times, but every time she glanced back to see if Avan had finally gotten annoyed and left, he was still there.

Eventually, she paused and looked out to the pond. "What I wouldn't give for a swim."

There was no way she'd go into that pond. Who knew what was in there, and there was no way she was going to ruin this dress any more than she had.

Sighing, she finally put her foot down and turned to face Avan. "Ok, I think I can give an answer now."

Avan smiled slowly. "Good…never been up this late, don't know how you haven't passed out."

Anisette pouted. "Here I am, being all serious and thoughtful, while you can't keep your eyes open."

There was no heat in her words, only nervousness. Avan, a little more perceptive in his exhausted state, walked up to her and embraced her again. "Let's hear it."

Anisette sighed, leaning into the embrace for now. Her legs were sore and she doubted her ability to walk back. "I'm… I'm willing to try. I never was very interested in boys, since I had my sister to look up to and all, so I've never done this before."

Avan chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. All the girls in town went after Leon, so I just kind of gave up on having a chance. Glad to see I have one for once."

Anisette giggled tiredly. "Yeah… all the boys went after sis too, since she was always the center of attention and all… Can I ask you something?"

Avan hummed, swaying in place like they had in the last dance. "Go ahead."

Anisette leaned in to him, eyes looking up to his face. "Can I… get my first kiss back?"

Avan tilted his head. "How do I do that?"

Anisette sighed. "Kiss me you idiot."

Avan's eyes widened before he smiled and lowered his lips to hers, letting them sit there in a chaste meeting.

…What, did you expect Avan to know how to kiss?

He pulled away when he realized Anisette had fallen asleep, her breathing even and peaceful. Chuckling, he turned around and pulled her up onto his back, grabbing the shoes she'd dropped earlier while pacing by the pond.

Avan carried her back to the dormitories silently, not wanting to wake her before they got back. As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder about a conversation he'd had with some of his guy friends a few weeks ago.

He wouldn't go into detail, but they all basically called him a dense idiot for not noticing how many girls were showing an interest in him. Avan had noticed a few signs after that, but he'd never seen anything from Anisette, the one who had his interest.

Something about her determination to live up to her sister, even though she'd long surpassed Edy Nelson if you asked Avan, resonated with him. They were both younger siblings that were always chasing what they saw as their better older siblings and they'd bonded over that.

Admittedly, him tripping and landing under her legs that one time had been awkward and she didn't speak with him for a week, but she'd had the sense to apologize after hearing what actually happened.

Avan chuckled at the memory, looking back and remembering a time early in the year when they'd first run across the GRA.

Anisette had charged into a new sector alongside Avan and Reiner, a report of a tank and shock troopers bringing them there. Avan had gone to scout ahead with Reiner while Anisette held the base camp, but the moment they were gone, Anisette came under heavy fire.

She'd called for help immediately, but got flanked in that time. She covered her head, but three rifle rounds had buried themselves in her shoulder and side before Avan had returned and gunned down her attacker. Zeri's arrival with Noel and a mortar lance ended the threat and an explosion followed by Renier's yell confirmed the area clear.

Avan had scooped Anisette from where she'd slumped against some sandbags and rushed for the nearest medic, who happened to be Raymond. Avan had never seen any of his classmates get really hurt up to that point, but seeing Raymond gently extracting the bullets before applying ragnaid bandages made something click.

He didn't want to see anyone hurt, let alone one of his good friends. It had shaken him so badly, he'd become overly-cautious in battle and it took Zeri slapping and berating him to get back to normal.

His musing was broken as he felt Anisette shift on his back. "…Where are we?"

Avan grunted. "We're almost out of the forest. Don't worry; we'll be back at the dorms soon."

Anisette hummed, her hair tickling his neck. "…Today was fun, right?"

Avan grinned and looked to the moon. "Yeah… it was a lot of fun."

Anisette snuggled into him further. "Do you think… we'll have more like this?"

Avan nodded. "We will…"

"I can feel it in my gut, we will."

* * *

"…Is that really how you met mommy?"

A man chuckled, his shaggy head of red hair bouncing with the action. "It's true! We danced the night away like a couple form a sappy book."

A woman giggled from behind him, slender arms snaking around his shoulders. "You should have seen how our class reacted that morning. There was more money changing hands than a casino."

The small child frowned, his grey hair just like his mother's while his eyes were his father's. "…Ok, but this better not change when my sister shows up!"

The woman smiled, her grip on her husband tightening. "We'll tell her the same thing when she joins us. Go to bed, Leon, I'll be in later."

The little boy nodded and hugged his parents before running from the room and up the stairs to his room.

Avan chuckled as his son left, scratching at the stubble on his face. "When's the last time we had to think back on that?"

Anisette let go of her husband, rubbing her large belly softly. "Not for ten years at least. You… wandered around Gallia for about four years, came back for the reunion…"

Avan picked up. "Met you again, decided to try dating again, found out we loved each other…"

Anisette finished. "…and married two years after we met again."

Avan stood and walked to her side. "It's been the best years of my life."

Anisette kissed him, smiling as his stubble tickled her. "Still think we'll have just as much fun as we did then?"

Avan grinned and rubbed her belly, feeling a little kick as he did.

"Call it a hunch, but…"

"I think we will."

 **So, I essentially wrote 'Lanseal Prom' didn't I? I have no honest clue how many people will actually read this, but hey, for those who needed some fluffy goodness involving Avan and Anisette here you go! Have a good day, whoever reads!**


End file.
